Gracias por salvarme
by AriaBRFTCK
Summary: Quizás si Kyle no hubiera salvado a Mysterion de ir a la cárcel nunca hubiera nacido ese amor tan grande. K2 leve mención de style. Lemmon


**Hola que tal chavales! aquí Dany con un nuevo fanic, quería pedir disculpas porque este fic lo quería subir ayer pero mi hermana tuvo que hacer tarea y en todo el día no me presto la laptop :c**

**Bueno lo de siempre: South Park no me pertenece pertenece Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia si me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>No porque algo te entretenga significa que te guste, eso lo sabía el joven McCormic, que como cada domingo, despertaba en una cama ajena con una o dos chicas a lado después de pasar una genial noche con un par de copas, pero eso no era suficiente, el solo quería algo… no él quería a alguien; para ser más exactos un pequeño pelirrojo el cual lo traía loco desde que lo haba salvado de la cárcel.<p>

Flash Back

Después de "revelar" la identidad de Mysterion un niño esperaba en una celda a la llegada de aquel que lo salvaría, el solo quería proteger aquel chico de su aula que lo había salvado en más de una ocasión, sin embargo seguía sin conocer el rostro y nombre de su salvador.

Tras mucho tiempo para pensar quien podría ser aquel a quien salvo, llego a una conclusión, el primero que se le vino a la mente fue Stan, pero Stan no tenía la voz tan grave, después pensó en Kenny, efectivamente sus sospechas se vieron reveladas cuando el rubio cenizo entro con toda cautela, pronto llego a donde el pelirrojo y abrió la puerta de la celda, este solo se abalanzo sobre él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-no tenías porque Kenny-decía este en tono de reproche- tenía miedo- dijo este con lágrimas en los ojos- tenía miedo, de que fueses quien fueses fueras algún conocido y te lastimaran.

-no te preocupes Kyle, no importa lo que pase siempre estaré allí para ti-

Fin del flash back.

Eso era verdad, él siempre estuvo allí para su amigo, cuando rompió en lágrimas porque de nuevo su mejor amigo había vuelto con una perra manipuladora, cuando el culón se pasaba y Kyle terminaba muy herido… como aquella vez, un día cuando entraron a secundaria (N/A en mi país se entra a la secundaria a los 11,12 o 13 años, depende de cuando hayas nacido) el culón comenzó a decir cosas muy hirientes sobre el pobre judío y termino en el hospital por haber intentado suicidarse.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que los unía, lo que los unía era una habilidad que tenía Kyle para recordar cuando Kenny moría, eso no se lo dijo nunca a nadie más que a Kenny.

*w*w*w*w*

Pasamos del área más pobre de South Park al área de la gente más adinerada del pequeño pueblo montañés, un lugar en donde un judío está pensando mientras mira el amanecer, donde estará ese rubio en ese momento, con quien… bueno la verdad no se lo pregunta y tampoco se pregunta quién es el dueño/a del corazón del joven McCormic, él lo sabe, pues el día anterior lo vio entrar a la casa de su vecina junto con dos muchachas, una que pudo reconocer como la hija de la alcaldesa, sabía que su amigo fuera bueno con los ligues pero no sabía que se las llevara a la cama de una sola vez, sin embargo algo en esa fría noche (como todas, o eso pensaba el) lo desconcertó, a él le pareció oír varas veces que alguien decía "Kyle" y si sus sentidos no lo engañaban era Kenny.

*w*w*w*

El día lunes llego y todos se dieron cuenta de que algo no andaba tan bien: Kyle y Kenny se observaban fijamente cuando el otro no miraba, en más de una ocasión sus miradas se encontraban cuando eso ocurría para ellos era como si el mundo se detuviera, se podrían observar todo el día, de no ser porque cuando sus miradas cargadas de lujuria se encontraban casi inmediatamente se sonrojaban, pero, ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque este comportamiento tan extraño? Ni ellos mismos lo sabían.

Ese día fue incomodo, pues la tensión sexual entre ambos había crecido a tal magnitud que los que estaban a su alrededor percibían las hormonas que soltaban por todos lados y si les permitían opinar a ambos enamorados era algo sumamente incomodo, bueno digo, a nadie le gusta que cuando pasen por tu lado griten: ¡McCormic, tíratelo de una vez para que dejen de soltar tanta miel! Y eso era verdad, desde el domingo ambos estaban muy amables con el otro y ante cualquier comentario se sonrojaban.

Pero como demonios iban a eliminar esa tensión sexual. Eso era algo que pensaban los dos, al final la solución llego como caída del cielo, bueno más bien de un árbol.

*w*w*w*

Un chico con su ropa interior hacia afuera y una máscara vigilaba la habitación de cierto chico judío, hasta que este por sentir entre los sueños que alguien le observaba despertó, el rubio sin saber que hacer se abalanzó sobre él.

-sabes, en esta posición eres sencillo de forzar- dijo pícaro Kenny

-no te creo- dijo un Kyle bastante sonrojado, siguiéndole el juego a su pervertido amigo.

Pronto comenzaron un beso tierno que pronto se convertiría en un beso salvaje y lleno de lujuria, sin querer el rubio rozo la entrepierna de su amigo emitiendo así un gemido que le permitió introducir su lengua a la cavidad bucal de su amante, ninguno de los dos supo como pero cuando se separaron ya estaban sin camiseta eso solo tentó mas al rubio a seguir su camino, comenzó besando y mordiendo el cuello, hasta que no resistió y succiono ese fino cuello de cisne, consiguiendo dejar una marca roja que pronto se convertiría en una marca morada que indicaría a todo aquel que se le acercara que tenía dueño y su nombre era Kenneth McCormic.

El andante diurno no resistió mas y paso de ser forcejado a acariciar de manera feroz a su acompañante, sin previo aviso soltó un gemido sonoro cuando cierta persona comenzó a succionar uno de los botoncitos rosados que este tenía, mientras que con una mano estimulaba el otro, comenzó a sentir escalofríos cuando la boca ajena bajo haciendo un caminito de besos hasta llegar a un pequeño bulto el cual rozo con una de sus manos sobre la tela, haciendo soltar otro gemido al pelirrojo.

-¡allí no!- dijo el judío cuando vio la sonrisa pícara que tenía aquel pervertido, que estaba tan acostumbrado a oír esas palabras que prosiguió y mientras estimulaba los pezones del pelirrojo con su boca bajaba de una manera lenta y sensual la bragueta de los pantalones de él joven judío que ante la acción había soltado otro gemido, tan rápido como bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior del chico (o sea muy lento) comenzó a succionar el erecto miembro de su compañero, deteniéndose en la punta para jugar un poco con él.

Los gemidos en la habitación eran bastante fuertes, cualquiera podría oírlos pero eso no les importaba, solo les importaba amarse, solo eso, para ellos el mundo ya no existía, solo ellos dos.

-me vengo- decía el judío, Kenny al escuchar eso se detuvo y dejo descansar a su amigo, quien estaba muy desconcertado, dejo que la respiración de su compañero se normalizara y rápidamente introduzco su dedo índice a la entrada del joven, que por la intromisión comenzó a soltar gemidos más fuertes, el dedo se convirtió en tres, no supo cuando entro el segundo el solo supo que una vez te acostumbras se siente genial.

-¿estás listo?- pregunto el rubio que esperaba una respuesta positiva, el pelirrojo solo asintió y de una sola estocada (pues si lo hacía lento dolería mas). Espero a que el chico debajo de él se acostumbrara y cuando este comenzó a mover las caderas como señal de que se podía mover comenzó un vaivén en el cual ambos chicos disfrutaban al máximo, bueno solo uno pues según lo que había oído, eso no era tan placentero.

Su opinión siguió así hasta que el miembro del otro toco un punto dulce del pelirrojo el cual solo gimió el nombre de su amante, este con el ego por los cielos por haber hecho gemir así al judío comenzó a tocar allí una y otra y otra vez hasta que ambos con un gemido más fuerte que los demás se corrieron en una sincronía perfecta.

Ambos, jadeantes y sudorosos se acostaron en la cama del pelirrojo, judío y de Jersey.

*w*w*w*

Bueno se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que termina esta historia? Pues…

Al día siguiente Kyle despertó con un dolor de caderas horrible, Kenny despertó a lado de la persona que más amaba y a ambos les callo una bronca súper grande por todo el ruido que hicieron en la noche. Y foll… ejem. Vivi… pero que digo! Murieron felices para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno si llegaron hasta aquí quería agradecerles a todos los que leyeron este one-shot y el anterior porque gracias a ustedes tengo animo para seguir, no olviden dejar comentarios...<strong>

**Quizás**** solamente publique los fines de semana por eso de la escuela y blablabla, también quería comentarles que estoy preparando un long-fic para que cuando lo termine (dentro de unos meses quizás) lo lean. Gracias a todos y Bye-Bye**

**-dany**


End file.
